<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[M4F] The Curse of No Reflection by margo_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155138">[M4F] The Curse of No Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon'>margo_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Cum With Me, F/M, Friends to Lovers, GWAHalloween, Hard fuck, Kisses, Let Me Paint You, M4F, Oral, Soft to Animalistic, Wanting You For Centuries, Wholesome Vampires, primal, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a vampire. You're not the scariest one though, really - you're very sweet and a little goofy, trying to make the most out of immortality. You live with a fellow vampire, just as friends, as roommates. However, you both have been secretly pining for each other for centuries, and all will be revealed soon, when you decide to paint each other. That amount of looking at each other and not-blushing will do that to a vampire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[M4F] The Curse of No Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This script is all about being sweet and goofy, yearning to be more than friends with this one very special person, and once you finally break the tension, everything comes spilling out.</p><p>Ad-lib, improv, adaptation and general fun is *actively encouraged*!</p><p>Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for *you*.</p><p> </p><p>I’m just the writer providing words relating to a fantasy that suits *me*, and you, the performer, get to adapt and edit as you see fit, and make it feel sexy for *you*. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see just one line and improv off that? Be my guest! </p><p>I love sound effects and as such, I’ve included suggestions, but they are strictly that - mere suggestions. If sound effects are not available to you, that's A-OK! If you’re interested in using the suggested sound effects but don’t know where to get ‘em: here ya go!<br/>https://www.reddit.com/r/GWABackstage/comments/h02qhk/can_yall_share_tips_for_believable_simulated_sexy/ftjtqwv?utm_source=share&amp;utm_medium=web2x&amp;context=3</p><p>*emphasis*<br/>[actions/guidance/suggestions]<br/>(suggested sfx)</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[yawns] Ah, good evening!</p><p>Damn, I'm parched. Don't worry, I keep some O negative in the fridge - would you care for some?</p><p>Of course, not at all...</p><p>[fridge opening/closing; drinking]</p><p>How did you sleep?</p><p>Honestly, even after these centuries of living as a vampire, I *still* don't like having to sleep during the day. I wonder what Vitamin D feels like... Living in perpetual melatonin overdose isn't very fun.</p><p>Is there any little peculiar thing you miss about mornings?</p><p>Getting ready for the day? Fuck, *yes*, me too! Brushing my teeth, washing my face... It sucks that we can't even settle for doing it at night... Such is the curse of no reflection, I guess.</p><p>I don't even remember what I look like!</p><p>You don't either? Aw, that's such a *shame*.</p><p>Why? ...Well, because you're... </p><p>What? Oh, c'mon. You're *gorgeous*, obviously!</p><p>Okay, I realize we are both undead and it isn't possible for you to blush, but if your heart had a pulse, I feel like you'd be bright red right now. I can see it.</p><p>No, really! It's adorable. You don't have to be shy with me.</p><p>We're both cursed with this affliction, but you don't look like a monster at all!</p><p>... You think... I'm *hot*?</p><p>Now it's *my* turn to...uh... not-blush. [giggles]</p><p>Hmm... I'm genuinely curious though *how* I'm hot. Hey, sit down on the floor with me...</p><p>Okay, one sec, bear with me here...</p><p>Ah, here! I knew I had some parchment and paint here.</p><p>Well, y'know, sometimes it gets boring down here. I've been trying to get into painting, even though I really don't have the right materials, and I'm.... really not good at it at all. But hey, the important thing is it's *fun*, even *relaxing*.</p><p>...So, *why* am I taking this stuff out? Well, silly girl, we're gonna paint each other!</p><p>[laughs] No, seriously! Oh, c'mon, I'm not expecting a da Vinci here... I wasn't kidding, I'm really *not* good, you have no competition to worry about... [laughs]</p><p>Well, sure, I've had centuries to hone that skill, but I... *really* haven't perfected it. Like, at all. [laughs]</p><p>Come on, love, sit down, grab a brush, grab some parchment, let's see how much of a disservice we can do to each other...</p><p>(you're painting now, so there's just the occasional "hmm", "okay", "uh", "how do i..." etc here, about 30-60 seconds, or whatever you find natural. you could add painting noises (?) here if you like i guess?)</p><p>[bashful laugh]</p><p>What?</p><p>Oi, I did *not* giggle!</p><p>Yeah, yeah, [sarcastically] I'm *definitely* not-blushing for you right now.</p><p>Okay, fine, what if I am?</p><p>How can I help it? There's a beautiful immortal sitting in front of me, who keeps glancing up at me with those gorgeous red eyes...</p><p>Hey, you're not-blushing too! I can see it! What's up with you?</p><p>Don't tell me it's because I called you beautiful...</p><p>It was that... *and* because I... keep looking you in the eyes too?</p><p>[whisper nervously] I think... if I had a pulse... it would be racing right now.</p><p>You're so.. close to me. Can I... can I kiss you?</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Oh, hell... </p><p>[much more intense kiss]</p><p>I've been yearning for this for so long, darling...</p><p>[more kisses]</p><p>Countless decades, admiring your looks...</p><p>[kisses]</p><p>Longing for that body...</p><p>[kisses]</p><p>I can't believe you've wanted me like this, too...</p><p>[kisses]</p><p>Let me take off that dress.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Just... slowly, while I kiss along...</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>...your collarbones...</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>...your shoulders...</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>... Mm. I know the biting is typically reserved for humans, but, well... [bite] I think we can indulge in each other, don't you?</p><p>Damn, the way your tits are just spilling out of that dress... *Fuck*...</p><p>[moan] Oh, yes, kiss my neck...</p><p>[yelp, gasp/chuckle] I wasn't expecting to feel the sensation of being bitten ever again.</p><p>... I didn't say stop.</p><p>Bite me again, go on.</p><p>[moan]</p><p>It feels... *too* good. *You* feel too good.</p><p>(fabric drops)</p><p>Mmh. At last, that gown is completely off and I can *finally* soak you in like I've always wanted to.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>[whisper] You're beautiful, darling.</p><p>You truly are. You mightn't see it - literally - but vampire's honor: you. are. breathtaking.</p><p>Yes, of course you can take off my clothes too! My body is yours, as yours is now mine...</p><p>Yes, that's right... I'm yours... you're mine...</p><p>We've both been waiting for too long to know each other like this...</p><p>(fabric drops)</p><p>Well, um... here I am.</p><p>Thank you... I guess *I'm* gonna have to take your word for it too, huh?</p><p>I want to suck your tits... may I?</p><p>Mm, good...</p><p>[sucking/kissing]</p><p>Does that feel good, darling?</p><p>[kissing]</p><p>Is it okay if I bite your nipples?</p><p>Mm... [biting]</p><p>Huh?</p><p>You... don't want me asking so politely?</p><p>That's fine by me. *More* than fine... I think we're both being timid and trying to suppress our nature...</p><p>But hey. We're not breakable creatures, you and I. I think we can - no, we *should* give in to our impulses...wholly.</p><p>As we agreed, my body is yours, and yours is mine... So let's take what we want.</p><p>[pause, moan] Fuck! Hell, you just fell to your knees to... [moan]... suck me off... *Fuck*, baby...</p><p>That feels so good...</p><p>[moaning throughout]</p><p>Let me just... pull at that hair, and fuck your mouth... damn...</p><p>[louder moaning, improv moans n groans etc]</p><p>Hell, baby, if you keep going like that... Fuck...</p><p>No... stop. I don't want to cum yet. When I cum, I want us to cum together.</p><p>For right now... I need to taste *you*, too.</p><p>No, stay down, relax... Just lie back, darling, and open your legs for me.</p><p>[long lick]</p><p>Damn... you taste like honey...</p><p>[more kisses/licks/etc]</p><p>Fuck... I can only imagine the pleasure that was had by the one who transformed you...</p><p>To taste all of you...</p><p>Damn, you're fucking irresistible.</p><p>[more cunnilingus improv, and/or suggested phrases:<br/>
You're beautiful... Yes, buck your hips into my face like that... Don't stop, darling... Just keep feeling... Just give in, baby... Just keep fucking yourself against my mouth...]</p><p>Oh, baby, your hips are moving like crazy... sorry to be such a tease... but I'm gonna have to stop tonguefucking you...</p><p>Why? Haha, oh, darling... After all these centuries, you can't really expect me to go a second longer without the feel of your pussy around my cock...</p><p>Mm, yes, baby... </p><p>Get up, come over here...</p><p>I want you to place your hands on this table and spread your legs for me.</p><p>I want to fuck you from behind, so I get to play with those beautiful tits as I pound into you...</p><p>You good with that? [chuckle] No complaints, eh? Good..</p><p>Good girl, lean over, just like that.</p><p>Mm... you ready for me?</p><p>Let me just... finger that tight little cunt... just to prepare you for my cock stretching you out, darling.</p><p>I've just gonna sink my nails into these hips... and just...</p><p>[loud, long moan/groan]</p><p>Damn, that *sound* you just made... fuck, darling, you sound so good...</p><p>[whispers] Now, I hope you remember that we've agreed to give in to our every instinct... after all, you're not too breakable, are you?</p><p>You'd better not be, because I can't hold back with you anymore...</p><p>Mm. Good. I like to hear that.</p><p>[start fucking]<br/>
[plentiful moans/groans/*growls*/get really animalistic, have lots of fun here]</p><p>[fucking improv, and/or suggested phrases:<br/>
Damnit, darling, how can you feel so good... Let me just kiss your neck... and *bite*... I can't help myself around you... I've craved this pussy for so long, and now it's all *mine*... Yes, baby, you're *mine*, as I'm *yours*... Yes, keep fucking yourself back onto me... I bet it'd feel so good if I just - rub your clit just like that, huh? ... Fuck, yes, darling, keep moaning for me...]</p><p>Fucking hell, baby, I'm getting close... And by the way your back is arching, I can tell you are too.</p><p>You gonna cum for me? Yeah?</p><p>You want me to cum for you?</p><p>*Fuck*, good, darling... Let's cum together, *now*... Yeah, just like that, just like that, I'm -</p><p>[cumming improv]</p><p>...<br/>
...<br/>
...</p><p> </p><p>{Afterglow}<br/>
[panting]</p><p>*Fuck*, baby. Lie back down on the floor with me, will ya?</p><p>Mm, good... Yeah, just lie down, take a nice little rest, lying on my chest..</p><p>You're so cute. [kiss]</p><p>That was... amazing.</p><p>Worth waiting centuries for...</p><p>You're beautiful. You're... incredible.</p><p>Oh, yeah, shit! Speaking of beauty, we never showed each other our paintings...</p><p>I.. uh... [bashful/embarrassed] ...I told you I'm not very good...</p><p>Oh, c'mon, you *have* to show me yours!</p><p>I -</p><p>I... [trying to hold back laughter] I love it.</p><p>[bursts out laughing - it's a fond, sweet laugh, you're laughing together]</p><p>Oh darling, I think we both have a long way to go with our painting skills...</p><p>Hmm, maybe if we got contacts, we could get into a night class.. [more laughter]</p><p>I don't mind either way. We've got the rest of forever together, baby.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Oh, you want an *actual*, *factual* description of what you look like? Well, yeah, I guess my [sarcastic] *masterpiece* isn't very illuminating..</p><p>[start to fade out]</p><p>Well, I'm pretty sure I've already mentioned those gorgeous eyes. It's hard to describe them as anything else, I could peer into them forever, the way the light dances in them is just... stunning. Your skin, dare I say it, is... heavenly. I'll be even more damned for that compliment, but it's true. It's just perfect, such a privilege to touch... Your hair, it's so soft, [etc etc, fade out]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>